


回音壁

by Divano_Messiah



Series: 「所在之地」（Where They Live） [2]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 是（M=N前提的）TPNI等边三角，是哨向，是向TP哨N哨I，是全年龄+无差。当他们看向自己的精神深处时，尼尔在那里。
Relationships: Ives/Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: 「所在之地」（Where They Live） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195304
Kudos: 2





	回音壁

他知道自己待在睡梦中。从很久以前开始，他接受的训练就让他学会了在梦中也保有警惕性和一部分清晰意识。精神上的攻坚战往往是无声无息的，屏障也不是百分之百可靠，一个高明的向导即使在睡眠状态下也不会毫无防备。梦境成为了可被规划的一环，呈出他本人的精神图景的模样。这一晚他没有感受到任何敌性意识反应，这意味着他不会在醒来之后变得更累。

他穿过草甸走上山岗，摇晃的茎叶几乎没过了他的腰。从山头处望下去，可以看见城镇与遥远的海岸。这地方可供探索的边界延伸不了那么远，哪儿也找不见下山去往城镇的路径。他在自己的精神图景中将自己隔绝在常人的生活范围之外，并非主动为之，但他也无法摆脱潜意识造成的局限性。

他听见沙沙的脚步声，轻盈地掠过茎叶的顶端，柔软地踏在草杆间，向他行来的速度却很快。没有攻击倾向，没有敌意。他回过头去，对上一张属于猫科动物的温和镇静的脸，眼眶向下蜿蜒出的纹路形似漆黑的泪痕。那分明是一头猎豹，身形修长矫健，斑点醒目漂亮。他认得它，知道它对自己而言是无害的。

“你这会儿应该在卡尔加里。”他对着尼尔的精神动物说，“出了什么问题吗？”

那头猎豹非常人性化地摇了摇头。梦境的主人凝视着它，望进它明亮的金褐色的眼睛。周围忽然起了风，他的视野也变得一阵模糊。待他再定神望去时，猎豹消失了，一个人取代了它站在原地。

“‘我’大概没什么问题。”那人说，“你该放自己睡个好觉。”

那看上去是尼尔，听上去也是，当成尼尔本人来对待也未尝不可，但梦境的主人已经意识到这并不是那个“活着的尼尔”。还没死去的尼尔本尊应该就在卡尔加里，那边的任务略有些麻烦，需要好几个足够优秀的哨兵来应付。尼尔应该抽不出空来跟他聊天，精神动物的联系也没法从北美洲横跨到欧洲大陆。“又来了。”男人叹了口气。他摇了摇头，在草叶相对不那么繁茂的平坦地带蹲下身去，席地而坐。

死者的幽灵走近他，挨着他坐下了。幽灵带给他的触感不像活人的皮肤，也不像动物的皮毛。像一缕烟，一片雾，有了虚假形质的魂灵总是如此。“我是不是在这里留得最长的一个？”尼尔的影子这么问。

“是。”男人回答道。死亡的结果先于联结的发生就会造成这种麻烦事。

距离尼尔的死期已有十五个月又三天，但与此同时，尼尔也还活着，在与常人不同的时间流向中，朝着那场拯救世界的战役奔赴而去。这导致他们之间的联系成为了薄弱而不确定的，不似他以往合作过的那类哨兵搭档，他无法很好地捕捉到尼尔的存在。幽灵会与活人交替出现，死者的残像不能被彻底驱除，毕竟每当那个存在于现实中的、与他有所关联的哨兵接近他，其存在就会在他的认知与思感中再固化一回。这种情况很是特殊，他问过惠勒，后者只告诉他要学会习惯。当事实确立先于观测的过程，人就只能依赖直觉来行事——如同他们被扰得一团糟的生活。

“我给你添麻烦了吗？”尼尔的声音这么问他。

“对于向导来说，这姑且是可控的。”男人说，“老实待着，别在我工作的时候影响我就行。”

这结果还算好，他想。只要学会分辨梦境中每一个构成要素的真实含义，那么留下一缕亡魂就好过连影子都寻觅不到。总是有相识的人先于他而死，受他指挥的队员，与他搭档的哨兵，一个一个从他的思感中剥离而去、化为轻烟。一度确定下来的连结也会断裂，即使在梦境中也呈不出旧时的模样。当梦境本身变成了稳定可控的形态，就会变得无趣，连幻想都很难影响到它的构造。

但尼尔还在这里，恐怕还要多留上一阵。男人有些疲倦了，他让身子歪斜下去，脑袋枕在了这鬼魂的膝盖上。他像睡在云雾中，草叶和泥土的气味都比垫着他的人躯更为分明。他闭上眼，隐约感觉到一缕风掠过了前额。他无法确定那究竟是不是一个吻。

他在黎明时分醒来。手机铃在一刻钟后响起，向他汇报的人是惠勒，说有一起未被事前登记的任务在过程中出了些岔子。她亲自打来，说明事态不够乐观。“那个队伍里的向导死了。”她说，“他们决定越级上报。”

她说出一个他只在档案中见过的名字，之后他大概还有机会在个人物件销毁流程中再见到一回。男人捏了捏自己的鼻梁骨，保留下一小部分生动情绪用于致哀。“你也是个向导。”他回复时的语气很平静，“而且你有权就支援问题做决策。”

“队伍里有三个哨兵，其中一个是艾弗斯。”惠勒说，“我认为这是需要你亲自出面的事态。”

男人沉默了片刻，随后开口问惠勒要了更为准确的时间地点。他在彻底清醒后利索地收拾了一番，带着简单的行囊出了门。他在塔林中转，穿过仓库走出门去，眼见着本应落下的太阳升回天空。码头上有海鸥停歇，新建立的基地相距不远，他把自己扔进一个供逆行人员使用的空房间，摘下面罩，开始检查随身装备和枪械。

时间倒转到正午以前时，他决定闭眼休息一会儿。预定出发的时间在凌晨四点，这意味着在转回正常的时间流向之前他还得捱上好一阵。他不怎么困，而且也不太睡得着。他和艾弗斯也有许久未见了，他们没有完全失去联络，但他们之间的交集逐渐变得少得可怜。艾弗斯已经从训练新人的岗位上退了下来，也不再负责调动在役成员，即便如此，他在信条中的位置还是足够重要。

艾弗斯还会出现在电话留言和任务记录里，变成一段可被解读的讯息，而不是一个沉默但鲜活的人。他们最近一次直接通话是在半年以前，一个周四清晨，特隆赫姆的集结点地下二层走廊尽头有一个空房间，那里的座机即将被停用。它毫无征兆地响了，恰好待在那儿的男人便拾起听筒。他听见滋滋的电流杂音，盖过了彼端低沉的呼吸声。

“所以你的确在那里。”艾弗斯说，“你接下的并不是一桩好差事。”

房间该打扫了，空气中浮着霉湿的尘埃，墙上留有黑色的污痕。男人转过身去，在床头坐下，体重将床垫压得嘎吱作响。没有别人走进来介入这场对话，所以这当然就是瞄着他来的。优秀的哨兵总是能精准地找出目标所在之处。

“告诉我你没打算在近期干掉我。”他说。

“我确实在忙着确认你们的行踪。”艾弗斯说，“我得保证事情正如我们所知的那样发生。”

“这是你真正的任务吗？”男人问他。

“不是。”他回答说，“只是在我们各自的死期到来之前稍微找点事做。”

他的话语被杂音打散，变得失真，辨不出是否带着笑意或是更深的叹息。他挂掉通话的时刻跟他打来时一样突兀，他的存在又隐去了，像一双藏匿在黑暗中的眼睛，分明是在望着某处，却迟迟不肯现出身形来。他所说的“你们”还包括了尼尔，男人听得出来。荒原上的秘密由他们三人共同保管，即使其中一人的结局早已注定，无需再为其考虑善后事宜，也得确保前置行动足够顺利。

现在艾弗斯从一段隐去的讯息变回了活人，身陷困境，需要援助。这很奇怪，一个身经百战的、对自己的性命都足够淡漠的老手竟也会让自己被卷入并非自身所愿的麻烦里。他当然不是无所不能，也不至于坚不可摧，但眼下的情况还是让即将前去现场提供支援的男人心下有些怪异。他停止了播放回忆图景，他睁开眼，又躺倒下去，让自己回归到干燥的草甸中，海的回声被拦在很远的地方。

凌晨四点时他已经又转过一次闸门，一辆运输车将他和另几个支援者一并送往拉普拉。有一个年轻人大抵是那个死去的向导的老相识，纵使努力压抑着情绪，也还是显得困惑而恼火。他们已经回到死亡发生的时点之前，他们改变不了已被确定的事象。这或许比彻底无能为力更令人疲倦。

男人望着窗外，他将遥远的海潮引回到思感中，让它在摇晃的车厢里扩散开来。在暗处涌动着的怒意消失了，被空洞茫然所替代。那年轻人闭上了眼，吸气时有些太过用力了。他说不出责备的话语。

他自己也无法做得更好。

地点在郊外的山丘后方，在废弃的礼拜堂内。上了年纪的石质建筑残破不堪，彩色窗璃也无法呈出原本的完整图幅。任务本身并不复杂，这里会发生一起交易，组织派出的人手预先设下埋伏，结果被同样收集了情报的敌人反将一军。天色逐渐转亮，交火从礼拜堂的南侧开始爆发，从建筑内蔓延出来。护栏与停靠的车辆成为掩体，有两辆车会爆炸，但这并不是队中向导的死亡原因。塔楼上有狙击手，隐蔽得足够好，直至扣动扳机的那一刻才出现了一瞬间的精神波动。要么是他的心志足够坚定，要么是他的精神屏障足够牢靠。

带着支援队伍迟些赶到现场的男人锁定了那个狙击点，但从精神方面发起的这一次攻击没能取得应有的成效。他遭遇了抵御，似撞上一堵无形的墙，这意味着对面也有个向导。如果瞄准镜的精度足够高、无需哨兵的超常感官辅助就能准确捕捉到重要目标，或许狙击手本人就是。原本就在这儿的队伍陷入了短暂的混乱，这不奇怪，一个负责把控全局的向导给人们带来的影响和他的实际作用成正比，好的或坏的都一样。如果他是头一个死的，光是临死前的苦痛就足以在其余人的意识中刮起一场无形的风暴。

男人接替了那个统管队伍的位置，驱散了尖啸的余波，替在场的哨兵们重新建立起屏障，并下达了追击指令。他在做这些的同时快速检阅过余下的人员，在脑海中同自己拿到的名单相对照。少了一个哨兵，少了那个让惠勒直接联系上他的理由。

有人在他下达新的指令前就先一步冲进了塔楼，他的目光堪堪来得及追上那面背影，那人就消失在了门洞里。男人恼火地低哼一声，放出自己的精神体追上了那个意识甚至没被拢进精神网的离队者。他有阵子没闯入过正面战场，思感扫过枪林弹雨间时并不是全然冷静的。他没有掩饰自身的存在，他成为了新的攻击目标。他举起枪来回击，一边观测着形势变化一边朝着塔楼的方向后退。狙击手又开了两次枪，一次打伤了后至的支援者的肩，另一次在关键时刻被避让开来，然后塔顶便沉寂了下去。

他们的人手开始占据上风，领来支援队伍的男人却开始皱眉头。绕过一辆正在燃烧的卡车残骸，越过一道围栏，打空了半管弹匣，他总算平安无事地抵达了塔楼边。他沿着回旋的台阶向上攀登，踩过刚断气不久的死尸，鞋底上沾了尚未干涸的血渍。当他攀登到一半时，他知道塔楼中已经没有需要解决的活口了，只剩下最后一个或许并非敌人的意识反应。

而那最后一人也在以惊人的速度衰弱下去。

他有许多话想说，像是“在敌方情况不明时就跑来单打独斗是不明智的”，像是“你不该这么莽撞”。他又觉得自己其实无权训斥那个人任何话，为任何事。艾弗斯的行动可能才是正确的临场反应，出现了威胁便在它造成更大的破坏之前去消除，成功了自然很好，失败了也不过是多支付一条人命。那是他们各自都愿意支付的最小的代价。

他的脚还在向上攀登，他的精神体已经闯入了一重迷障。他无法确定战斗现场具体是怎样的，他只知道艾弗斯大抵是在失去队中向导、精神屏障濒临崩塌的情况下经受了敌方的攻击，而他派出的精神体没来得及起到护卫的作用。黑色的蟒贴地滑行，越过冰凉石阶，钻进了风沙之中，深入到身陷危机的哨兵的精神图景内部。他遭遇到的抵抗比他所预料的要轻。

然后他向前望去，看见了那片荒原。

黑蟒在砂石间飞速游弋，他还在向上攀登，他也已经踏入那方图景。战场就位于不远处，但枪弹和炮火都已经歇止了。在废墟之外，在爆炸的余波里，烈日当空，风沙飞扬，当告别的时刻来临，天上落下了雪。

分明是难得一见的奇景，实际在场的人却无一拥有静心欣赏的闲情逸致。过去如此，现在亦然。精神图景的主人躺在紧急逃难时犁出的坑道边，看似精疲力尽，身躯一动不动。他的精神体盘踞在他身边，毫无动静得像是已经沉睡过去了。黑蟒攀上了狼的体躯，在棕灰的皮毛间压出一道颜色更深的凹痕。若是一切正常，他只需要在这里将艾弗斯唤醒，让这个受困的哨兵重新建立起对外界的认知和联系就行。

然而艾弗斯不是独自待在这里的。闯入者接近他时，听见了另一个熟悉的声音。“你来了。”那声音说。男人抬头望去，尼尔——或至少是形似尼尔的事物——正在向他微笑。

他几乎是在一瞬间就判定出来了，那同样不是理应位于卡尔加里的尼尔本人的意识。现在尼尔是他们共同的鬼魂了，只是形态还有些许不同。这一个尼尔显然不是活人，不似早先出现在梦境中的那一个，他的脑袋上有骇人伤口，贯穿头颅一侧，血肉模糊，面目残缺。在能够辨识出来的那部分面容上，他的神情却还是平静的。男人以为自己的表情定然出现了一瞬间的松动和犹豫，变成了惊愕的，这才让尼尔笑得更加放肆了几分。

“被吓到了？”这一个尼尔说，“你本来也不必看见的。”

不，男人想说。不，只是这有些突然，但他在踏进这片荒原的那一刻就该做好准备才是。他的确不曾见过尼尔的这副模样，在他的记忆与认知中，血遮挡了死者的面目，致使其形象变成了模糊不清的。他不是尼尔的送葬人，他见证了但没有回去再一次直面那次死亡。艾弗斯则有些不一样。

艾弗斯躺在地上，已经摘掉了头盔与防护面罩。除去没有一个用于显色的袖标，他看上去与那时也没有很大不同，他只是没有在人松懈时站起来并利落地举起枪。曾经被他用枪指着的男人扭头看他，看他沾了尘土的头脸与凹陷的眼窝。不知何时起他已经睁开了眼，但他还是一动未动。这是你所见到的尼尔最后的模样吗？男人想问。他还未正式开口，艾弗斯就掀动了一下嘴唇，用眼神回答：是的。

男人吸了口气，转过身去，伸手碰到了那个鬼魂。

他抚过尼尔的脸颊，手掌从颌骨开始从下至上，遮挡住了那个被枪弹洞开的令人面目全非的伤口。他所触及的仍然是云雾，没有切实存在的皮肤质感，没有体温，不似活人。在他的注视下，血渍回缩了，皮肉翻卷归位，直至他移开手时，尼尔已变回了更为完好的样子。他听见这方精神图景的主人发出苦笑。

“你又在做多余的事。”艾弗斯说。

男人没有回话。他缩回手去，指尖发冷。他们周围有气浪涌动，逐渐具象化为实质的风暴。拥有这片图景的哨兵已经醒来，他平静地注视着这一切。哨兵受训的形式与向导不同，他们无法令风暴平息，他们无法修正自己的梦境。异质化的事物在这里是不安定的，是难以被驱逐的，也不见得是全然无害的。

所以一个鬼魂的留存于他们两人而言意义并不相同。但说到底，一个哨兵会在脑海中保留下同类人的痕迹，这种情况本就不同寻常。

男人能做的事其实并不多。他知道艾弗斯和尼尔一样从未来折返而来，也许是同行者，也许配合已久，而过命的交情必然意味着什么。对于他们所维护的秩序而言，死亡本身的意义很轻，但分摊在每个人身上的分量很沉。为保护一个人而送命，为这个笃定的结局而让另一个人送自己一程。而他尚未经历那些足以让人这样做的未来之事，他只能去观察、去猜想，小心翼翼地拿捏着介入的时机和分寸。

“我要走了。”然后他听见尼尔说，“别阻拦我，我们说好的。”

尼尔说话时注视着艾弗斯。作为一个死者而言，他的态度未免太坦然了。他不像那类会在别的哨兵的精神图景里出现的顽疾，尖叫着或用更为温和的方式劝诱着，始终在尝试将还活着的人也拖进地狱里。他表现得这样无害，艾弗斯面上的苦涩之意反而愈发明显了。“你这混账。”艾弗斯咕哝道，“我记得的。”

旁观的男人尚不知晓那是某个郑重其事的约定还是随口一提又心照不宣的默契，发生于过去还是未来。无论是哪一样，都不是当前需要最优先考虑的问题。他来替人寻求出路，他得干脆些解决这麻烦事态。“如果你是引发这片混乱的根源，我最好还是直接将你固定在这里。”他对尼尔说。以更为完好的样貌，以相对鲜活的方式，将妨害精神的可能性拔除，留作荒芜之地当中的信标。他没有经手过类似案例，但原理上是可行的。他在做出判断的同时就做好了出手干预的准备。“你知道我有能力做到。”

“我知道。”而尼尔回答说，“你们也都知道我不是我。在这种地方寻觅到的影子算不得真，倘若不是噩梦，也只是遥远的回忆。”

梦会因醒来而消散，回忆会被放置在更遥远的地方，褪去色彩、蒙上尘埃，这是它们应得的下场。这道理本该由活着的人互相阐释，在这儿却是从死者口中说出的。那死者眼角弯弯，看上去还生动美好，但只要离他近些、再近些，就会察觉到那形廓背后的虚无。只不过是一缕意念，一份残存下来的执着，一道丧钟的回音。

“你们都被各自的任务困得太久了。”尼尔说，“把我留在这里没有用，你得放我离开才行。”

他的背后便是风暴之壁。他的发梢被吹飞，凌乱得不像样，沙尘将他弄脏、让他看上去一团糟，那让他变得更像他了。匆匆闯入一段生活，离去的时候也是一样突然。他摊开双手，后背融入了风暴的边缘，像在刻意彰显自己的立场，像在无声地强调“我是你们需要对付的麻烦”。死者死在别处，生者总会走远，没有人应该被困在原地。

“好了，现在让我走吧。”他说，“这次换你来为我送别。”

男人抬起手时，他的笑意还是温暖明亮的。没有枪械袭击，也没有更为夸张的武器，只有他们。只剩下他们。黑蟒如闪电般腾起，绕缠至那鬼魂的形躯上，困住腰腿，锁住肩臂，颈首探至他面前，像是在予他亲吻。尼尔向后跌去，隐没于那片风暴间。

男人没再去看。他蹲下身，将手掌按在了艾弗斯的前额上。他感觉到消亡，同时也听见了回荡的海潮。船鸣响了汽笛，视野的主人踏出了台阶所及的边界。在那片记忆的一隅里，他看见安睡着的金发的男孩。男孩身上缠绕着保护者的标志，黑色的蛇首横亘在那里。

他实际遭遇的抵抗依然没有他以为会发生的那样强。

然后那风暴便消散了，仅剩下向导的精神体游弋在沙壤之中，将自己盘作一个回旋着的深暗弧形。

在对这荒原的最后一瞥里，雪落在了他们的发梢与额脸上。随后这片风景褪去了，阳光隐没，砂石流散，呈出他们本来所在的地界。没有风暴，没有鬼魂，塔外的混乱已经快要落幕。塔中有另几具尸体，狙击手倒在窗边，其同伴也失去了生机。遭受攻击的哨兵呻吟一声，眼睑在男人手掌的覆压下轻轻抖动了几下。

“我感觉到了精神联系。”艾弗斯说，“比起双方都有所准备，你更喜欢在紧急情况下强制联结自己的哨兵吗？”

“我别无选择。”男人回答，“要是我不多照看你一点，刚才那一下就足够把你的脑袋撕开。”

贸然介入一个灵魂、扰动一颗心是很危险的，因而需要搭建更为稳定的桥梁，以免在平息一场灾祸之余将精神场地也毁坏了去。他采取的是危境中的标准应对措施。共事者之间的连结也不被赋予特别的意味，只是一个人向困境中的另一个人伸出援手，一同成为逃过劫难的幸存者。对于他们这类人而言，这才是常态。艾弗斯短促地吭了一声，忽然间笑了。

他的笑声发闷，沉淀着比悲苦更为复杂的含义。男人的眼前掠过了他所窥见的那一方记忆，一个他知道属于自己的精神体，以及一个会成为尼尔的男孩。他隐约触摸到了那些记忆的真实分量。艾弗斯笑够了之后蓦然顿住，他坐起身来，抓住了男人的小臂。他抓得很紧，足够将力道变换做疼痛。“我遇见你的时候，你是谁的向导？”他问。

男人不知该如何作答。

“也对。”又过了一会儿，艾弗斯自顾自地接着说，“从你的立场来看，那是还不曾发生的事。”

他缓缓松开手指。在他的身边，灰褐色的狼站立起来，发出了介于咆哮和呜咽间的粗沉声息。他们该从塔楼中出去，跟别的队员汇合，再商讨一下该怎么处理这一带的狼藉。男人正准备抓住他的手带着他一道站起来，他的手指就在空中转了向，折回去兜住了男人的后背。他的呼吸很是紧促，他垂下头时抵着了男人的肩。再怎么经验老到、训练有素的哨兵也会有显得茫然脆弱的时刻，因而男人将质疑的话语咽了回去，轻轻拍打了两下他的后腰。

“艾弗斯。”男人说，“我们应该合作完成余下的任务，这样更有效率。”

“你对我还真够放心的。”艾弗斯说，“我像是那种会因为灭口目标是自己的向导就手下留情的天真小孩吗？”

“我知道你不是。”男人说，“等我们都完成了各自的任务，我会留给你一个跟我互相厮杀的机会。”

这就是命定之事，一个人会死在另一个手中，然后有朝一日，被留下的人也要独自跳入掘好的墓穴。于是秘密会被封缄，荒原上的别离落下最后一声回音后归于沉寂。

艾弗斯沉默了片刻，有一个念头浮至他的思维表层，被男人捕捉到了。异常简单，容易解读，不过是一个名字。“尼尔”。尼尔是这一切的起因，也会成为通往终末的指向标。有朝一日尼尔会成为直属于他的哨兵，他早就知道。在某个确定的未来，他们之间的牵连已然存在于那里。所以那头猎豹能轻捷地跑到山岗上，绕过他的防备攫取他的信任。而只有让当前存在的连结断去，才能让另一重连结成为既定事实。

所以艾弗斯注定也会离开他，他仍是被留下的一方。他们在谈论命运，而只有死亡能将互相印刻的灵魂分开。艾弗斯又笑了，带着些许讽刺之意。不足尖刻，只是疲倦。

“这真无趣。”他说，“我们都已经知道结果。”


End file.
